


Thank You, For Curing Me of My Ridiculous Obsession with Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Jealous Loki, M/M, Overreacting Loki, Pepperony - Freeform, Regretful Tony, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki catches Tony kissing Pepper. There was more going on with them while Loki was away and he finds out and doesn't ask questions before he acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, For Curing Me of My Ridiculous Obsession with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something kinda angsty and I made a gifset on tumblr for an idea like this. It hasn't been beta'd either. I literally made myself cry while writing this...so... yup. It's kinda rushed though, but.. I hope you enjoy it.

_No. No. No. No. No._

That’s all Loki could think. He had seen them... Together. He had thought Tony was done with her, that’s what he’d said anyways. Lies. Of course. Loki should have been able to realize when he kept her as his assistant. They had spoken about his and Pepper’s relationship before, but that was after Tony had told him how much he cared about Loki. But...he didn’t say cared. He said he loved Loki. Clueless to the lie, he had continued with Tony, though they had had their problems, he thought they were somewhat happy. How wrong he was.

It was an accident at first. Tony didn’t mean for it to happen again, but he missed Pepper, just everything about her. She could sass him back as much as he sassed her. She would call hi,m on his shit, and he’d known her for so long, that’s what had made their breakup so hard for him, because she had meant so much to him, but after awhile they couldn’t see eye to eye on anything.

He had been in the lab, not having really seen or heard from Loki in the past few days. Figuring he’d gone to Asgard or something, attending to official business like a prince had to. Pepper had come down to ask him to sign some papers for the company, and flirting like old times turned into kissing like old times. He hadn’t known Loki was there until it was too late, looking behind him when he noticed Pepper’s horrified expression, focussed over his shoulder. He turned around, and when he saw Loki, bowed his head in shame.

“Uh, would you believe me if I said this isn’t what it looks like?” Almost immediately after the first word left the genius’ mouth, the God had already disappeared, the pained and absolutely broken expression on his face answering Tony’s question. Pepper looked down awkwardly and walked out of the lab.

Since Tony had been trying to cut back on his alcohol consumption he only kept a few bottles on hand in the bars throughout the tower. Making his way up to one, Tony just took one of the bottles of scotch, not bothering to use a glass and sat on the couch, thinking over the events that had gotten Loki mad at him. He had come back to probably surprise him, and he saw Tony locking lips with Pepper.

“Jarvis? Why didn’t you say he was there?”

_“He is rather skilled at stopping me with his magic, Sir. I couldn’t alert you.”_

“Damn it...” He sighed, taking a long swig of the amber liquid when he heard familiar footsteps behind the couch. Loki.

“How long has that been going on?” It hadn’t been the first time Tony and Pepper had kissed. Pepper, trying to be good had kept it mostly to pecks and as rare as possible, but the playboy was hard to refuse and she had given in a few times despite the consequences. She had missed Tony, she missed what they’d had. It wasn’t right, but they hadn’t gotten caught before. Curling up, watching movies, kissing. That was the extent of most of it, unless Loki planned to be gone for a long time. They never had sex, but Pepper had stayed in the bed with Tony so he could sleep.

Loki walked around to the other side of the couch, and as hard as he tried to hide it, his eyes were red, because he had been crying, mourning the loss of something and someone he’d cherished so much, someone he would have died for. It hadn’t mattered, he’d always go back to her, the woman.

“A while.” Tony answered truthfully, taking another long sip.

 _“Sir, should I alert-”_ The AI was cut off mid-sentence with a wave of Loki’s hand.

“They can’t stop me.” Loki muttered in a near hiss. Tony had barely brought the bottle away from his lips when he was lifted up by his neck, Loki’s hand on his neck and jaw. It was familiar, though, he wasn’t sure he’d be thrown out of the window this time. Ironic, it was the same room too.

“It was when I was gone, wasn’t it?” He glared up at Tony, who was now struggling for breath, the heel of Loki’s hand pressing against his Adam’s apple.

“Loki... Please,” he gasped out, hands moving to hold Loki’s wrists, “let me down.” With a dark smirk and a shake of his head, he just squeezed harder, making Tony scratch at his wrist and hand, trying to save his own life. He couldn’t ask Jarvis for a suit, he couldn’t fight Loki off, all he could do was struggle and wait to die. But of course, Loki, the psychotic Norse God of Chaos, wouldn’t allow that, he wouldn’t allow something as easy as that.  
When Tony had told him about the reactor, he had taken into account that the God could use it against him, by making him stronger with the suit, it made him weaker without it. An easy target for someone to use against him, especially if they could overpower him, which Loki could easily do.

“I trusted you, and you lied! I should have realized it, that you, the _great_ Tony Stark, would lie about _loving_ someone.” Loki was nearly at the point of tears again as he threw Tony onto the ground. “You shouldn’t have lied to me, Stark... Your death with be agonizing and painful.” He snarled out harshly.

“Loki, please... I-I didn’t want to. I...I knew what would happen if I told the truth.” Loki scoffed at that, knelt next to Tony, pressing one knee against the side of his chest to keep him pinned down.

“There’s only one thing I truly despise in this world, Stark, and it’s liars.” Ripping open Tony’s shirt, it left the arc reactor out in the open. Loki had watched Tony change it and fix it before, but never had he expected he’d have to use that information like this. Tony struggled more when he realized what Loki was going to do and with another simple flick of his wrist Tony was helpless, laying limp on the floor.

It was too much like with Stane. Someone he trusted and cared about using the arc reactor against him, taking it from him and with that, his life. Chocolate eyes met emerald as he practically begged just with his look for Loki to stop, to talk to him, not to go immediately to this, but it was too late. This is what everyone had warned him about, wasn’t it? Loki was crazy, and one thing could send him over the edge, make him snap, and walking in on Tony and Pepper... Well, his jealousy and insecurities did it. He was hardly himself, he wasn’t calm, collected, it was impulse now, reaching down he turned the reactor until it clicked and slowly, almost ceremoniously pulled it up, staring at the glowing blue before he yanked it out, pulling it out of his chest completely.

Tears streamed down Tony’s face, a pained gasp passing his lips as the arc reactor was pulled out and tossed away, Loki’s knee still on his chest, the spell still holding him down and making him mute. But the latter didn’t last for long, no... Loki for some reason stopped that spell. Perhaps for Tony to redeem himself, to beg for his life. Tony would never know, because he didn’t say anything, he didn’t really get the chance before Loki kissed him, hard and unforgiving, making sure Tony remembered who he had belonged to, whom he had wronged.

Loki knew Tony was close to being gone, the way his breathing slowed and sped up, the way his heart and pulse fluttered. He couldn’t bring himself to care though. The arc reactor was left forgotten on the other side of the room where it had landed, glowing still, as it probably would for decades to come. Pulling back though, he stared down into the pained, dark eyes of his dying lover, and still, no tears came, he didn’t feel regret or sorrow. He felt numb, detached. It wasn’t him doing this, he was just someone watching as Tony took a final breath, heart stopping, eyes fluttering closed, his lips barely parted as if he was about to say something. Loki wouldn’t know what it was, and he almost didn’t want to.

He waited there for a few more moments longer, just sitting next to Tony’s slowly cooling body before he got up and walked to retrieve the reactor. He hadn’t thought it possible, to care about someone like this. But Tony had been nearly as broken as himself. They were similar, yet so different. Running his fingers over the cool metal, he looked back over at Tony.

“Good bye, Anthony... May your soul go where it belongs.” Tony hadn’t gone though, his spirit, energy, whatever you wanted to call it was still there, if only for the time Loki had taken to finish walking around the room, ending back at Tony’s side. After looking down into the almost peaceful face of the other man for the final time, Loki disappeared, leaving Stark Tower forever. Once the room was empty, Stark’s ghost lingering for a few minutes before going, disappearing as Jarvis booted up again, running his diagnostics before alerting the team.

The last words Tony had wanted to say to Loki was that he loved him and he forgave him. But he didn’t get to, and now, never would.


End file.
